Bertie
Bertie *'Registration number': CRD 54 Bertie is a red bus who works near Thomas' Branch Line. Bio in the Railway Series Tank Engine Thomas Again After Thomas stuck in a snowdrift, Bertie came to rescue Thomas' passengers. He later raced Thomas after claiming he was the faster of the two, but lost after having to stop at a traffic light. Edward the Blue Engine Bertie tried to catch up with Edward while carrying Thomas' passengers. More About Thomas the Tank Engine Bertie teased Thomas about being slow, but had to eat his words after breaking down. Thomas and Victoria Bertie was mentioned as being unable to help Toby and Henrietta with carrying the quarry workers. Thomas and his Friends Bertie was mentioned to have helped pick up visitors who wanted to see the bust of the Thin Clergyman unveiled after the partial collapse of Henry's Tunnel. Bio in the television series Bertie was first seen collecting Thomas' passengers after Thomas got stuck in a snowdrift. Bertie later met Thomas again, and they were properly introduced to each other. After a brief argument about who was faster, the two had a race. Bertie drew ahead for most of the race, but he was slowed down by a set of traffic lights and a hill, which resulted in Thomas winning. Bertie congratulated Thomas, and the two became close friends. He later attended a Christmas Party for Mrs. Kyndley at Tidmouth Sheds. In the second season, Bertie had to deliver Thomas' passengers to Edward, but Edward and his crew were unaware of the change, so they left early, and as a result Bertie had to give chase. Repairs on a viaduct on the main line caused the engines to be late at Thomas' junction, which caused Thomas to be late at Tidmouth Station. Bertie became impatient due to the difficulties and teased Thomas for being slow. Later on however, Bertie's radiator overheated, and because Thomas was late, he was able to take Bertie's passengers. Bertie thanked Thomas when he was better and apologized to him for his teasing. He took a group of enthusiasts to Knapford Station for Edward to take to Brendam. Bertie later attended a Christmas Party at Tidmouth Station. In the third series, he attended a party for City of Truro, looked after Duck's passengers during the construction of a new station, and Thomas' passengers while Thomas' branch line was being mended, much to Thomas' fear. He was later angered by the poor condition of the roads, so Thomas did his best to help him out. When Mavis got stuck on the crossing, Bertie was one of the vehicles that she blocked. Bertie later teased Trevor, about how he thought that attendees of the Vicar of Wellsworth's party would prefer to ride him instead of Trevor, but when Bertie got stuck in the mud, he apologized to Trevor. He also collected an injured sailor from Duck and took him to hospital. Bertie had more passengers than ever during a special holiday, and Bulgy had to help out. In the fifth season, he noticed that The Fat Controller was acting strangely, attended a party for Toby and warned Percy to be prepared for surprises. When Percy's trucks broke away, Bertie joined in with the chase to stop them. In the sixth season, he met Harvey at Brendam Docks, and witnessed Thomas being pushed along the line by a jet engine. In the seventh season, Bertie tried to take the Brass Band to their concert, but he got stuck in the mud, so Edward had to take them. He later raced Thomas again, and this time he won, but only because Thomas got sidetracked collecting medals for a children's sports day. In the eighth season, he collected the tuba player and took him down the road to Elizabeth, and was surprised by Percy's whistle, causing him to slide off the road. He later got stuck in the snow, so Percy had to help out with the passenger duties. When Emily was pulling the express, she grew too impatient to wait for Bertie, and started before he arrived, stranding his passengers. In the ninth season, he helped spread the word that Thomas had been derailed, and told Thomas where to find the golden eagle. In the tenth season, Bertie tried to catch Thomas while carrying his passengers, and overheated while carrying the Sodor Football Team. In the eleventh season, Bertie tried to take an engineer to Gordon, but Gordon left early, as he thought the passenger he already had was the engineer. Donald and Douglas had to take the engineer to Gordon. In The Great Discovery, Bertie helped in the search for Thomas, and worked with Lady Hatt in the search. Bertie tooted loudly and made a fuss when Thomas was found. In the twelfth season, Bertie got stuck at a crossing when a truck of coconuts from Rosie's train became uncoupled and hit the gates, and he later got stuck in the mud, so Thomas had to take his passengers. In the thirteenth season, he broke down while taking Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt to a party. Bertie later attended the official grand opening of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. In the fourteenth season, Bertie took a engineer home when Edward, who was due to collect him, never turned up. In the fifteenth season, Bertie became sad as he did not have as much to do as the engines, so Thomas took him on a tour of Sodor and Misty Island. Bertie tried to object, as he had to pick up Dowager Hatt and her friends later, but Thomas ignored him. During the tour of Misty Island, Bertie fell on to the Shake, Shake Bridge, so Harold came to rescue him. Later, Bertie tried, and failed, to warn Thomas that animals were escaping from his van. In the sixteenth season, Bertie overheated, and asked Flynn for help, but Flynn was too nervous to roll on the road, so he left Bertie stranded. Flynn later got his courage back, and helped Bertie though. In the seventeenth season, he was almost involved in a collision with Winston, who was a runaway. Bertie and Thomas have seemed to continue their tradition of racing. However, Bertie was eventually re-routed giving him an advantage. Thomas tried to find a shortcut of his own to beat Bertie, but he only succeeded in accidently derailing himself. Fortunately, his accident was near a road where Bertie was passing, so Bertie could deliver Thomas' passengers. Thomas learnt that there are no shortcuts on railways, but is still able to beat Bertie occasionally. In the eighteenth season, Bertie witnessed Paxton trying to catch Diesel. Persona Bertie is friendly and ready to help anyone in need, but can't resist teasing Thomas about being slow. Basis Bertie is based on an AEC Regal "T Class" London Country Area bus. Livery Bertie is painted in the common red livery of buses in the United Kingdom, mostly famously used by London Transport. His number plate, "CRD54", refers to the fact that it was first seen in Edward the Blue Engine, published in 1954, and illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby. Appearances Voice Actors * Kevin Frank (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Rupert Degas (UK/US; fifteenth season - sixteenth season) * Keith Wickham (UK/US; seventeenth season onwards) * Hikaru Midorikawa (Japan; first - eighth seasons) * Takafumi Kawakami (Japan; ninth - eleventh seasons) * Mitsuhiro Sakamaki (Japan; fifteenth season onwards) * Santiago Ziesmer (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; fifteenth season onwards, excluding the sixteenth season) * Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse (Norway: sixteenth season only) * Krystyna Kozanecka (Poland; fifteenth - seventeenth seasons) * Edson Matus (Mexico; fiftenth season onwards) Theme Instrumental Trivia * In an original Awdry drawing, Bertie is depicted as a double-decker bus. * Bertie's television series model did not have eyebrows until the third season. * Bertie's model's eyes did not move with a motor until the seventh season. * From the eighth season onwards, Bertie has Caroline's horn sound. * In the thirteenth season, Bertie's radiator was missing, but from the fourteenth season onwards this error has been fixed, although current promo images still have his radiator missing. * Bertie is the only talking road vehicle to appear in every season of the television series. * Bertie's French name was Bertrand in the Classic Series. Merchandise * ERTL (normal and Gold Rail; both discontinued) * Wooden Railway (two versions and battery-powered; battery-powered discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Hornby (two versions; both discontinued) * Bachmann * Brio (discontinued) * My First Thomas * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Tomica * De Agostini * Mega Bloks * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal,clear and metallic) * Diablock * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Push Along * Micro Rubber Engines Gallery File:ThomasandBertieRS8.PNG|Bertie in the Railway Series File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow1.png ThomasandBertie25.png File:ThomasandBertie1.png ThomasandBertie50.png ThomasandBertie52.png ThomasandBertie40.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty44.png|Bertie with Annie File:BetterLateThanNever23.JPG File:Bertie'sChase22.png File:Bertie'sChase2.png|Bertie and his passengers File:Bertie2.png|Bertie in the third season File:TrustThomas64.png File:MindthatBike1.jpg|Bertie in the fourth season File:ASurpriseForPercy10.png File:ASurpriseforPercy53.jpg|Bertie in the fifth season File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty3.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad50.png|Bertie in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:HarveytotheRescue79.png|Bertie in the sixth season File:ThreeCheersforThomas1.jpg File:ThreeCheersforThomas30.png File:GordontakesCharge2.jpg File:ThomasandtheRainbow59.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle62.png|Bertie in the ninth season File:ThomasandtheColours12.png File:SeeingtheSights1.png|Bertie in the tenth season File:SeeingtheSights16.png File:SmokeandMirrors13.jpg|Bertie in the eleventh season File:TheGreatDiscovery195.png|Bertie in The Great Discovery File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial31.jpg|Bertie with a CGI face File:DoubleTrouble19.png|Bertie in full CGI File:CharlieandEddie15.png File:StopthatBus!2.png File:RacetotheRescue47.png File:WaywardWinston35.png File:Thomas'Shortcut11.png File:Bertiepromo.jpg File:ThomasandBertiePromo.jpg|Promotional image of Thomas and Bertie File:ThomasandBertieCGIpromo.png|Thomas and Bertie at Brendam promo image File:ThomasandBertieCGIpromo2.png|Thomas and Bertie at the Sodor Steamworks File:Bertiewithnameboard.png|Berite with nameboard File:BertieCGIpromo.png File:BertieCGIpromo2.png File:BertieHaroldJamesThomaspromo.png|Bertie, Harold, James and Thomas File:Bertie'sModelSpecificatiion.PNG|Bertie's model specifications File:BertieInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Bertie in a Learning Segment File:DaisyandBertie.PNG|Daisy and Bertie as drawn by Owen Bell File:ThomasandBertie(magazinestory)7.png|Bertie in a magazine story File:Sunshine!4.png File:Bertieinamagazineactivity.png|Bertie in a magazine activity File:Bertie'sprototype.JPG|Bertie's basis File:BertieTVmodel.jpg|Head-on model promo File:Bertie'sFacemask.jpg|One of Bertie's facemasks Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLBertie.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLWindUpBertie.jpg|ERTL Wind Up File:BertieWooden.jpg|Wooden Railway File:2013WoodenRailwayBertie.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:Briobertie.jpg|Brio File:HornbyBertie.JPG|Hornby File:BachmannBertie.jpg|Bachmann File:TomicaBertie.PNG|Tomica File:Take-AlongBertie.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayBertie.png|Take-n-Play File:TOMYBertie.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterBertie.jpg|TrackMaster File:MegaBloksBertie.png|Mega Bloks File:DeAgostiniBertie.JPG|De Agostini File:MyFirstThomasTalkingBertie.jpg|My First Thomas talking model File:Wind-upBertie.jpg|Wind-Up File:BandaiTECBertie.jpg|Bandai TEC File:NakayoshiBertie.jpg|Nakayoshi File:BandaiDepartingNowBertie.jpg|Departing Now File:PushAlongBertie.jpg|Push Along File:PrototypePushAlongBertie.png|Prototype Push Along File:DiablockBertie.jpg|Diablock File:Micro-RubberBertie.jpg|Micro Rubber File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBertie.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Bertie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book See Also * Category:Images of Bertie Category:Non-rail vehicles